


Silver Baby

by lostwithoutmyanchor (mysourwolf)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Car Sex, M/M, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Stiles Stilinski is a Tease, Strip Tease, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 21:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysourwolf/pseuds/lostwithoutmyanchor
Summary: Peter visits a strip club and is immediately drawn to one of the dancers.





	Silver Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I originally had this idea for the steter network prompt "silver" in August 2017 but it took me a good long while to finalize it.  
> ===========  
> This fic is not beta-read

“Give it up for Silver Baby.”

The first notes of “Toxic” began and a young man entered the stage, swaying his hips. The audience ate him up, applauding ecstatically and a blonde waitress was even catcalling teasingly. 

He was dressed in a sparkling silver skin-tight top, and even tighter silver boyshorts, followed by smoothly shaved legs and silver high top sneakers. His eyeshadow was pure glitter and he was sporting an attractive blush.

The boy was dancing wildly. Arms flying, legs kicking, pelvis thrusting. It shouldn’t look good together but somehow it did. Especially when he used a particularly sensual sway of his hips. 

It made Peter growl softly while he quickly crossed his legs. He hadn’t expected anything from coming here tonight and he was pleasantly surprised. A fellow lawyer had recommended the place and after another lecture from his sister about finding a wife and settling down, Peter had decided going to a sleazy strip club was the best form of rebellion. And it seemed to turn out even better than he had hoped.

The dancer kept up the routine and Peter followed his every movement. The young man seemed to really enjoy himself and Peter wondered if he was new or just really liked to dance. There was a lot of shrieking and laughing from the ladies and dollars were flying onto the stage. Especially when he grabbed his top and pulled it off, throwing it into the crowd. His upper body was lightly muscled and Peter actually felt his mouth water and fangs drop a bit.

The song went by quick and after one more round of humping the floor, Silver Baby ended up in his final pose on all fours, looking at the audience while biting his lip. The audience roared and Peter joined in with some polite applause. Silver Baby stood up, suddenly clumsy and waved at all of them in thanks while he quickly collected the dollar bills from the stage floor. Then he rushed off the stage, his round ass swaying in his tight glitter shorts.

Peter slightly raised his arm and got the attention of one of the bouncers. With a finger gesture he indicated wanting a private dance with Silver Baby. To Peter’s indignation the heavily muscled man rolled his eyes but he did lift the little microphone on his headset and spoke into it.

Only a few moments later, Silver Baby stalked back out and went to talk to the bouncer. Inaudibly to Peter, the boy slapped the muscled man on his shoulder and grinned. The bouncer swiped his hand away and grimaced. Then he nodded over to Peter.

Silver Baby’s gaze landed on him and Peter suddenly felt heavily scrutinized. Without meaning to, Peter held his breath until the boy’s grin widened and he began to stroll towards Peter’s lounge. 

Or rather tried to stroll but ended up stumbling over a chair that seemed to be in the way. With a sheepish smile and a breathless laugh he fell into the booth and looked at Peter with wide eyes before leaning in closely.

“Hello cowboy,” he said, his voice a lot deeper than Peter would’ve suspected. “I heard you ordered a private dance.”

Peter had to grin at that. He guessed with some fantasy his beard, unruly hair, and plaid shirt could make him look like a cowboy. Of course that didn’t diminish his suaveness.

“I did indeed,” he replied smoothly, giving the boy a little smirk.

Silver Baby’s gaze dropped to Peter’s lips and he licked his own. Then he shook his head as if distracted. “Right,” he started then slipped back into his role. Tilting his head to the side, he continued teasingly, “I’m not cheap.”

Raising an eyebrow, Peter leaned even closer to whisper, “I didn’t think you were.”

Startled, the boy pulled back and drew in a deep breath. “Okay, then,” he said, putting on a wide smile. But Peter could smell the nervousness that was suddenly overlaying his scent as he jumped up and held his hand out.

“Don’t worry, I don’t bite. Much,” Peter teased before taking his hand. It was warm but not overly sweaty, a little calloused maybe.

Silver Baby snorted and fell out of character for a moment. “Yeah, right, dude. Biting? Not allowed. Those guys,” he gestured to the bouncers, “will whisk you out faster than you can go ‘roar’.” He bared his teeth and made a clawlike motion with his free hand.

Peter laughed out loud at that, it looked just too adorable and ridiculous. Of course he could bite and claw up the boy long before he could make a sound to call the bouncers but no one had to know that. So he shrugged and gave a practiced good-guy smile. “I’ll behave, then.”

Somehow this made the boy stop and stare at him with narrowed eyes, almost as if he could somehow see through Peter’s facade. It was unlikely but the thought still caused a delicious little shiver to run down Peter’s back. He loved to play and this could’ve been the beginning of a wonderful game. 

But then the boy mirrored his smile and turned away, pulling Peter along towards a curtain next to the stage. They went through the velvety cloth and entered a corridor. The walls were painted a dark purple a while ago, with lots of abrasions in various spots.

A few of the black doors were labeled with ‘Private’ and one far down as ‘Dressing Room’. The others were blank, some of them open. 

Silver Baby pulled Peter to another bouncer who collected the fee for the private dance and then into one of the rooms with an open door. The room was also painted purple and had small lights in the corners to give it a more erotic feeling presumably. There was a small plush sofa on one side and a chair in the middle. 

Once again the boy pulled at Peter’s hand and then situated him onto the chair. Then he went and closed the door until only a little gap remained open. Next to the door was a little shelf with a stereo station and the boy went to fiddle with it. A slow, smooth melody came up and he turned around, smiling at Peter seductively. 

This time his stroll was actually perfect, hips swaying as he walked back to Peter

“What’s your name, handsome?”

Peter snorted at the generic flattery but he didn’t see any harm in replying honestly. “It’s Peter.”

The boy smiled down at him and trailed his fingers lightly over Peter’s thigh.

“What can I call you?” Peter asked, his voice, to his embarrassment, clearly affected.

“Whatever pleases you,” the boy teased him and slid into Peter’s lap. “Silver or Baby,” he paused and gave Peter a wicked smile. “Baby boy.” 

Peter inhaled sharply despite himself. “That something you like?”

“Sure,” the boy said but half snorted in amusement. “If you like it.”

Rolling his eyes, Peter grabbed the side of the chair tightly to keep himself from grabbing the boy and teaching him a lesson for disrespect.

The grin on the boy’s face however said he knew exactly what Peter was thinking. He ground against Peter’s thigh and slid a little higher. This close, Peter could smell him clearly. A lot of chalky make up, baby powder and lip gloss, but also the boy’s very own scent, enhanced by the sweat he had worked up from dancing. Peter inhaled deeply and saw the boy looking at him curiously. He leaned in and ran his nose along Peter’s cheek. 

“You smell good, too,” he said teasingly. 

“Thanks,” Peter replied, his voice a little rough.

With a little chuckle, Silver grabbed the back of the chair to both sides of Peter’s arms and started to really move his hips with the music. Peter hissed when the boy’s thighs rubbed over his erection and Silver raised an eyebrow.

“Someone’s packing,” he teased again but his voice sounded rough, too.

“All for you, baby.” Peter winked, knowing it sounded way too corny.

The boy laughed and joined in on the joke. “If only it wasn’t against club policy, I would love to take a closer look.”  
Peter breathed in sharply, joke forgotten. The image of Silver’s hands on his cock was making it twitch with interest. 

Another chuckle from the boy, who slid even closer. Suddenly the pressure against Peter was no longer a soft thigh but an equally hard dick. He smirked and raised an eyebrow.

“Not so funny now, is it?” 

“I can handle it,” Silver stated and rolled his erection against Peter’s. “Can you?” 

“I suggest you find out.”

Smirking himself now, Silver anchored his feet in the legs of the chair and leaned back, running his hands over his glittery chest.

“I wish you could touch me, Peter,” he teased. “Wish these were your hands.”

His fingers found his nipples and he squeezed none too gently, making them pebble up. 

“I bet you would love to suck at these, don’t you?” he asked and his eyes went half-lidded as if he was imagining it.

“Yeah,” Peter said, voice nearly a growl. “Would suck you so good, baby. Everywhere.” 

Silver bit his lips and slid close again. He ran his hands over Peter’s chest, opening the first few buttons. His fingers tangled in Peter’s chest hair before he tugged at hit. Peter hissed and the boy grinned. He raised his hands and let his fingers wander upwards over Peter’s cheeks and then buried them in Peter’s hair. 

“I want to hold you down while you suck my dick,” Silver whispered in Peter’s ear. The sides of the chair squeaked underneath Peter’s hands because he was gripping them so tightly. He leaned his head back to look into Silver’s brown eyes. He didn’t seem to be teasing now, so Peter took a leap.

“Anytime, anywhere,” he ground out. Silver swallowed and opened his mouth for a reply when the door banged open. They both jumped and Silver slid off of Peter, standing up. 

“Song’s over,” the bouncer said and Peter realized that the music had stopped. He wondered how long ago but really couldn’t say.

When no one moved, the bouncer shouted, “Up!” at Peter and waved Silver towards the door. Rolling his eyes at the bouncer, Silver turned to Peter and blew him a kiss. 

“Goodbye, cowboy,” he said with a grin.

Peter felt like coming down from a high. He stumbled back into the main room and dropped into the booth. A waitress came over and he ordered another drink. There was a female dancer on the stage but Peter wasn’t really aware of her. Instead his mind replayed every moment from the private room just now. 

When the waitress came back, she grinned at Peter, making him frown. She placed his drink on the table and then slipped a piece of paper into his chest pocket. After she was gone, Peter pulled it out.

_1 a.m._  
_Your car. I'll find you._  
_S._

~*~*~*~*~

“I’m not a prostitute,” Silver stated breathlessly when they were squeezed in the back of Peter’s car a few hours later.

“I know.”

“This is just sex. Not a job, not a free-bee, not a present or a favor.”

“I know. I believe you,” Peter said earnestly.

“I’m doing this because I want to,” the boy continued insistently.

“I know that, baby. Now can we maybe actually do it?”

The boy gave a serene smile and squeezed his thighs tightly around Peter’s legs, making him hiss.

“Only if you behave,” Silver stated and suddenly ripped open Peter’s plaid shirt, pulling it off of him roughly. Then he opened Peter’s jeans. Strong, warm fingers wrapped around Peter’s cock, stroking him firmly.

Peter groaned, leaning back into the car seat. Somehow Silver’s touch was electrifying. “Anything you want,” he said as reply.

With a mischievous grin Silver leaned in and licked a wet, hot stripe against Peter’s cheek. “Anything? That’s a reckless offer.” He laughed softly.

Shrugging, Peter arched into the touch and then bucked his hips up. “I need to be inside you. Now.”

“I guess patience is not your strong suit,” Silver teased. Then he took his glittering shirt and pulled it over his head. Before Peter could react, his head was grabbed and his mouth pressed against Silver’s hot skin. It tasted like sweat and synthetics from the glitter lotion. But underneath was a sweet taste that made Peter latch on and suck immediately.

He heard Silver groan, finally losing his cool. His head was pressed harder against skin and Silver ordered, “Bite me. Come on, I know you want to.”

And Peter went wild. How a stripper wanted to be littered with bruises and bitemarks was beyond him but he didn’t give a damn. Instead he followed the command and dug his teeth in hard.

Silver squealed and it sounded delightful. The boy rubbed himself against Peter frantically, fingers dug into Peter’s hair and shoulder.

It seemed to go on forever and Peter enjoyed every second of marking. Eventually he pulled back and his breath caught at the sight of the marred chest, shoulders and neck.

“Well done, cowboy,” Silver said breathlessly, petting his hair.

Peter snorted and gave one last lick over Silver’s skin. Then he tugged on the boy’s shorts, beckoning him to take them off. After Silver did just that, he quickly scrambled back onto Peter’s lap. 

Wrapping his hands around Silver’s cock and balls, Peter started to stroke them, making the boy moan and fuck into his hands.

“Lube?” he asked, gripping Peter’s shoulder’s tightly. 

With a bit of wriggling, Peter pulled a packet of lube from his jeans pocket and Silver took it with nimble fingers. He took Peter’s hand and squeezed some lube on them before guiding it between his legs. Peter found the boy’s hole and spread the lube around it before gently applying some pressure with one finger. It went in easily and Peter lifted his eyebrows in surprise.

“Been stretching myself for you before I came out. I knew you needed it bad,” Silver groaned. 

With a breathless laugh, Peter pushed in another finger. “As if you could wait any longer.”

Soon he was satisfied with the stretch and pulled back. Silver helped him get his jeans down and he slicked his cock up with the rest of the lube before slipping on a condom. Then the boy was on him, sicking down before he could even take his hand away.

Peter hissed sharply at the tight sensation around his cock as Silver worked himself up and down, always taking a little more of him. He buried his face against Peter’s shoulder, moaning constantly. 

“I’m not usually doing this,” Silver said as he was fully seated. Of course it was a total cliché but Peter could hear and smell his honesty and it made him preen. 

“I believe you,” he murmured into the skin on the boy’s neck.

Silver leaned back to look at him before squeezing around him tightly and Peter hissed again, quickly closing his eyes as he felt them flash.

He heard the boy gasp and knew he hadn’t been quick enough. His mind was racing, trying to come up with an explanation. Opening his eyes, he was about to gauge Silver’s reaction but the boy was staring down at him, close to his face. 

“Oh, my god,” Silver gasped and squeezed again, a new wave of arousal pouring out of him. “You’re a werewolf.”

Peter stared at him dumbfounded, his mouth slightly open. Somehow, for once, he didn’t know what to say. But the boy didn’t seem to mind. 

“You asshole,” he said hoarsely and lifted himself up, only to fall back down hard on Peter’s cock. “You were totally playing with me. ‘Don’t bite. Much.’ Wolf’s got jokes, huh?” 

Silver got more and more breathless, riding Peter even harder. Apparently he had held back before and now knew that Peter wouldn’t break under any circumstances. Not that he would have broken before, Peter thought, what with him being well-muscled. But he did notice that Silver was much stronger than his light frame suggested.

He grabbed the boy's arse and helped pushing him up and down. “You like getting yourself some wolf, baby boy?” he growled. “That turn you on?”

Whining, Silver leaned back, his arms behind him, holding on to Peter’s thighs. “I didn’t know,” he gasped. “That it would be like this. Never been with a wolf. I don’t think. Unless they had better control than you,” he teased.

Peter growled, pleased that he was probably the first wolf to get his hands on Silver but feeling a little rankled by the comment. He grabbed the boy by his hips and pushed him down onto the backseat, pinning him with his body mass. 

“Yes,” the boy hissed. “Come on, wolfy. Fuck me like an animal.”

Peter stilled above him, cock still deep inside Silver. The boy blinked up at him and his mouth slowly moved into a wide grin before he cracked up, body shaking. 

“Oh, my god,” he said between bouts of laughter. “Too much? I’m sorry.” But he kept giggling, not seeming to be sorry at all.

Peter fucked into him hard a couple of times until the laughter turned to pants, Silver holding on tightly to Peter’s upper arms.

The boy grunted and Peter grinned smugly. “Not so funny now, is it? You would do well to remember that there _is_ an animal inside me. A beast even, some would say.”

Silver could only hold on to him, taking the deep thrusts. Peter found that he loved the sight of his blissed out face but slowed down a little as he scented the boy’s impending orgasm. With a whine, Silver opened his eyes and pouted at him.

Peter didn’t feel like torturing him too long but turned it down just a bit. He kept his thrusts slow but deep and hard, making Silver gasp each time.

“Fuck,” the boy mumbled, eyes locked to Peter’s eerie, blue gaze. “So fucking good.”

Peter felt something hot running down his spine and gasped.

“You’re a spark”, he whispered in wonder. 

Silver giggled and flashed his eyes. They were fucking _silver_!

Peter growled and took the boy's hands, pinning them over his head into the seat. Then he drove into him wildly. 

He must have been hitting the boy’s sweet spot because his legs and thighs squeezed around Peter. So, he kept thrusting, hips moving violently as he’s chasing his release.

Then suddenly Silver bucked up and moaned, spilling his come between them. The scent was so strong, it drove Peter over the edge. He came hard, still feeling Silver squeeze around him as he bit into the boy’s shoulder. 

Eventually Peter pulled out. Fumbling around, he found his plaid shirt and wiped his cock before doing the same to Silver’s stomach. With a bit of maneuvering, Silver was suddenly lying on top of him.

“Next time you can come inside me, wolfy,” he said, eyes gleaming in the dark.

“Nex time,” Peter repeated, swallowing hard.

“You know you want to.” Silver sounded confident but underneath there was an unsure edge. 

“I do,” Peter replied quickly. He wanted a next time and a time after that. And so much more.

FIN


End file.
